Naruto Yaoi Collection
by xConboltx
Summary: A Collection of Yaoi stories with different pairings from the Naruto series. CONTAINS MANY LEMONS!
1. Foreword

**Naruto Yaoi Collection**

Hello all my readers, it's Kai again. Posting lately has been very weird with my current situation, so I decieded i'm going to start making some Yaoi Collections (yay!) A Yaoi Collection is simply a group of diffrent yaoi stories with different pairings. Most of the pairings i'll put togetherm myself, but I love to take other pairings as well! So here we go for the first of my Yaoi Collections: Naruto! Yeah, an anime i've liked for a really long time so now I get to write some stories on it! Here's going to be the format of the stories so you all know:

_Seme_/_Uke_

Seme is always first, and the Uke is second, so you know who's top and who's bottom. Also, beneath it will give you tags on what is involved in the story


	2. A New Form of Training

**Pairing**: _Naruto_ / _Konohamaru_

Warning_: Contains Yaoi sexual content. Underaged sex. DO not read if this material proves offensive! I do not own Naruto or make any suggestions to the characters or the creators._

It was a bright morning in Konoha. Young Konohamaru, only thirteen years old, was headed down the street toward the Konoha training field where he was to meet his friend and mentor, Naruto Uzumaki. The yellow-haired shinobi was his teacher, but also like an older brother to him. Konohamaru remembered the times he was much younger and Naruto had taught him the Harem Jutsu. Thinking back on it now, the young ninja gave a small chuckle. Naruto had said in their last session a few days ago that today's training would be a little different, and Konohamaru could only guess it meant trouble. And trouble's my middle name! He thought to himself. Coming to the field, Konohamaru skimmed the area, but there was no sign of Naruto.

"Konohamaru!" came a voice behind the kid. Konohamaru let out a pitiful squeal and fell head over heels, looking up from the ground to see Naruto looming over him. Naruto was spotting his usual attire, but for some reason today he only wore a simple male's tank-top, in signature orange of course. It gave a perfect view of his muscular arms, despite his thinner frame, and it was tight enough to see the outline of toned abs beneath it. Konohamaru felt himself blush a bit, but dismissed it right away. Naruto was his big brother, he shouldn't even think like that. Naruto gave Konohamaru his hand and helped him up to his feet. "Sorry to scare you," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I-It's nothing! I wasen't scared, I was just prepared!" Konohamaru boldly defended himself.

"Are you sure, because that looked-"

"Wh-whatever! What are we doing for training today anyway!" Naruto gave another laugh and tussled Konohamaru's hair playfully. "We're not gonna do too much physical work today. We're gonna go out into the forest and work on releasing tension. That way, our chakra will be able to flow better."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. It sounded like being back at the Ninja Academy again listening to boring lectures by Iruka... But he guessed it would be good to have a break. Rubbing his shoulder, Konohamaru remembered last session being hit with a full on Rasengan. Maybe it would be best to have a breather.

The two of them headed out into the forest, with playful arguing and much teasing on Naruto's end. Konohamaru looked up at the smiling teen, it was crazy how Naruto could always be found smiling. His smile was bright, and it just made Konohamaru wanna smile too. Naruto was a good guy... But was that it? Again, Konohamaru dismissed the thought, this time shaking his head hard to make sure it was gone. Where was he getting these ideas from?! It wasen't long before they came up to a clearing in the forest, but because of how deep they went, little light was able to get through the thicken of branches and leaves above. Even the air was cold from not being touched by the gentle bliss of sunlight. It was like night, when it obviously wasen't. This must be the part of the forest that's called Neverending Shadows, Konohamaru thought, recalling being told about it in the academy. But that wasen't it. This was also a private place that most... lovers in Konoha would go to for some "privacy". It made Konohamaru wonder even more why Naruto had brought him here. Training in the dark?

"Okay Konohamaru, first off we're gonna have to get undressed," Naruto began. When he saw the look of sheer confusion on Konohamaru's face, he quickly added, "Just to make sure there's nothing getting in the way of our chakra. You can keep your boxers on, but it's best done when... ya' know!" Naruto said, motioning to his clothes.

"Y-You think i'm scared or somethin'! I'll show you!" Konohamaru said, and he quickly stripped out of his clothing. He was a little reluctant to make due with his underwear, but tore them off and let himself stand in front of his mentor. Konohamaru had a younger build than Naruto, but he too was bearing some efforts of training. Konohamaru was working on abs of his own, and his body was lithe and thin. Konohamaru slightly blushed at being so exposed, but didn't say anything about it, only crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. "There! Now let's get on with it before I get a cold or somethin'!"

Naruto followed suit, disrobing his clothes and tossing it over a rock. Konohamaru adverted his eyes, but he couldn't help catch a glimpse, and what he saw left him breathless. Naruto's own manhood was... l-large! He was spotting a nine inch erection, and it was standing hard and proudly, veins pulsing on the sides. Konohamaru felt heat rushing to his groun, and with a embarassed moan, himself growing erect from it.

"Um, okay Konohamaru, just... sit down on that stump and close your eyes, okay?" Naruto said, pointing to a half-rooted stump right beside the boy. Konohamaru did as he was told, and closed his eyes. Total darkness overcame him, and he could hear Naruto moving over the thicken of the ground behind him. Konohamaru's other senses seemed to intensify, and he felt warm breath breathing over his sensetive neck. Naruto's fingers glazed over his back, his shoulder blades and sides, and certian spots would make Konohamaru jump and wince in an odd sensation of... pleasure? "Do you want me to stop? I mean, we can end the session-"

"N-no way..." Konohamaru breathed. The young brown-haired boy could feel Naruto giving a smile of approval behind him as he let his fingers feel over Konohamaru's body. Naruto felt ever line, every contur of his body before moving in over his nipples. Konohamaru cried out softly as Naruto pinched down on the right one, and his tongue moved in to lick over the tender flesh of his neck, nipping up and down just enough to leave a bruise and then lapping at them with delicate motions. Konohamaru moaned in his touch, and Naruto moved to press his raging erection on the boy's back, smearing some pre on it. "You look really cute like this Konohamaru," Naruto whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe of his ear. "Y-you too... sensei..." Konohamaru whispered.

Konohamaru kept his eyes closed tight was Naruto worked over his body in a way that made him leak pre down the side of his member. Naruto took two fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva before sliding them down the crack of Konohamaru's arse. Konohamaru's mind was reeling with the whole levity of the situation. He was really doing this with another guy, with Naruto! But his thoughts were shattered like glass when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. "You're gonna have to loosen up if you want it. You do want it, right?" Naruto said.

Konohamaru nodded. He sighed out loud and tried to relax. The moment Naruto felt it, he wasted no time in pushing his finger in, making Konohamaru jump and whine a little. His finger wormed it's way around his cave, poking and prodding at the walls which made Konohamaru moan like a bitch in heat, but there was one spot he hit that made him cry out, "Naruto!" His member quaked all over before shooting a line of cum in the air, just to rain back down on his groin. Naruto chuckled and said, "All I did was poke your spot, and you came! We're gonna have to work on your stamina, Konohamaru." Konohamaru gave a bashful nod as Naruto forced another finger in, quickly working his ass with fluid motions of his fingers. He pumped them in and out, worming them all around the whole time. He went from plunging in to sciccoring them, before he simply couldn't take it anymore. With a sharp yank that made Konohamaru cry out, Naruto stood up. Konohamaru opened his eyes to look back, but Naruto quickly grabbed him by the hair and turned him back away. "I didn't say open yet!" he growled, and Konohamaru whimpered and nodded.

"Good. Now I get my turn, and you're gonna help." Naruto moved some more behind Konohamaru, and Naruto said, "Now I want you to relax the best you can, okay?" Konohamaru nodded, and Naruto hooked an arm underneath both of his and hauled him onto his lap. Naruto must've been sitting on the stump now himself, and Konohamaru could only imagine what he had in store now. It all came apparent when his cock was poking and probing at his hole. "N-Naurto! You can't!" Konohamaru cried out. Naruto seemed to be in his own world, and all the crying Konohamaru did fell on deaf ears. With one strong plunge, Naruto foced his way in Konohamaru's already worked arse, making him cry aloud, on the verge of tears from the rough entry. Naruto began thrusting up in Konohamaru, making the young boy bounce up and down in his lap. The forest became filled with echoing sounds of hips slapping ass, and a wet noise of Konohamaru's ass being worked roughly. Konohamaru tried to wrap his hands around Naruto's hips for leverage, but nothing seemed to hold Naruto back. He was ravaging his hole faster than Konohamaru even thought possible, in and out with such sporatic movements that told Konohamaru Naruto was close. He himself felt another climax coming up, and Naruto gave a few more bone-rattling pounds before hilding himself in Konohamaru. He let out a low growl and spilled his load deep inside Konohamaru, jet after jet of spunk splattering his insides. This triggered Konohamaru too to go over the edge, and with a loud "Narutoooo!" he shot a second load of cum onto his sensei's chest and stomach.

After their high began to die down, Naruto finally pulled his flacid cock out of Konohamaru's abused boy-hole. Konohamaru felt his eyes fluttering as exhaustion was overtaking him, and he slumped into Naruto's burly arms. "I thought... you said we weren't... working that much today..." Konohamaru sighed, almost passing out.

"I didn't think it would be that rough. I kinda lost it, haha!"

"Anything... you throw... I can handle it... Naruto..." Naruto laughed, and Konohamaru said something barely auidble. _I love you... Naruto..._ Naruto was to ask what, but was quickly cut off when Konohamaru leaned up and pressed his lips to Naruto's, bringing him in a kiss. It wasen't lustful like their sex, but actually passionate. When they parted, Naruto's eyes were wide in suprise, and he looked down to see that Konohamaru was slightly snoring peacefully in his lap, nuzzled in his chest. Naruto chuckled and tussled the boy's hair again as he placed a gentle peck on his forehead, just below his band. "You've gown up a lot, Konohamaru." he said, before he picked up the boy and laid him down in a small, makeshift bed of leaves. Naruto nestled in behind him and pulled him close, wrapping him in like a bear protecting her young, and he drifted off in sleep, Konohamaru's warmth staving off the cold of the forest.

_I love you Konohamaru..._


End file.
